Out of the Groove
Plot The penguins are all enjoying their favorite hobbies on "hobby day" when King Julien bursts in and explains that his "groove" is gone. He explains that the baboons in the next habitat over stole all the humans because they were good at dancing. He dropped a crate of skunks in their habitat in order to sabotage them and get the humans back to his habitat. Darla, the lead baboon, accuses Julien of this and through some "backwards magic", she puts his "groove" into a jar so he will never dance again. King Julien tries to dance and cant. so he goes to the penguins for help. They first try negotiating with Darla, who only wants an apology but Julien wont do this so they try plan B, which is stealing the "groove jar". Kowalski develops a long and drawn out plan to steal the jar using Rico as a spy but while explaining this plan, Private goes and just takes the jar. The baboons catch them and shoot bananas at King Julien who trips and sends the jar flying back into the hands of Darla. Skipper makes Rico throw up a monkey wrench which lands on Darla's foot making her send the jar flying. Maurice goes to catch it but Darla throws Mort at him to knock him over and intercepts the jar. Skipper intercepts it from her and throws it to Rico. He jumps over a wall and lands on a rhino horn, making him throw it in the air again. Darla intercepts it but Kowalski finds a snack machine and quickly buys a bag of candy and opens it and throws it in the path of the baboons making them slide around. The bottle gets airborne yet again and before anyone can catch it, it breaks and releases the contents onto Skipper. Skipper starts to dance uncontrollably. King Julien still refuses to apologize so Skipper makes him dance with him and beats him up in the process. King Julien finally apologizes to the baboons and they switch the groove back to King Julien. Transcript Coming Soon Songs *Put Your Groove in this Jar Online Clips Episode Clip Episode Nickelodeon Elsewhere *Link #1 *Link #2 *Link #3 Ipod File Click here Download Only Lists [[Operation Code Names|'Operation Code Names']] *'Operation "Runaway Jar"' - Stealing the jar containing King Julien's "groove" from the baboons. [[Things Rico has Regurgitated|'Rico Regurgitates']] *'A flare gun' - To signal the others that it is clear to come and steal the "groove jar". *'A monkey wrench' - To toss at the baboons in order to try to get the "groove jar" back. [[Options (given by Kowalski)|'Options (given by Kowalski)']] Kowalski develops a long and drawn out plan to steal the jar using Rico as a spy.... [[Kowalski's Inventions|'Kowalski's Inventions']] . [[King Julien Saves The Day|'King Julien Saves The Day']] . [[Movie References/Parodies|'Movie References/Parodies']] . Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode based *Skipper is building a ship in the bottle, Private is making a house of cards, Kowalski is experimenting with chemicals and Rico is painting his girlfriend. *The penguins made Saturday into "hobby day". *The baboon habitat is where the flamingo habitat is. *This is the first appearance of the baboons. They have been mentioned before. *The baboons play cards. Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders *The end credits list a "Gerry", "Larry", and "Bitsy". Not sure who they are since there is no-one in this episode with those names. The only "Bitsy" in the series so far is in Cat's Cradle. Behind the Scenes DVD Releases *This episode is included on the New to the Zoo (DVD) Quotes Photos Category:Episodes